calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis Data Fragment
A technological jewel and prize beyond price, the Aegis Data Fragment alone was, for the Adeptus Mechanicus, worth the millions that died during the Angevin Crusade. Discovered during the horrific Adranitian phase of the crusade, the technoarchaeological find, known as the “Aegis”, contained templates for all manner of systems, as well as a treasure trove of other data and logos. The granted licenses for the use of the more mundane templates from Aegis helped form the basis for the fortunes of several famous houses and cartels, and their dispersal cemented the rights and properties of the Mechanicus within the fledgling power structures of the Calixis Sector. The Mechanicus has never revealed whether the Aegis Data Fragment yielded more than a few new small arms patterns, systems schematics and augur interfaces, or whether it posed further questions yet unanswered, or was merely a part of some larger undiscovered whole. It has not escaped the notice of the Ordos Calixis, though, that the Mechanicus maintains several secretive outposts bordering the Adrantis Nebula still, and it is thought that at least sixty-four known exploratory expeditions have been sent into the untamed volumes of the nebula at the behest of the secretive priests of the Machine God. 'Unique Equipment' Minerva-Aegis Las Carbine Class: Basic (Las) Popular with the more notable mercenary companies and private guild armsmen, the Minerva-Aegis is a sophisticated las carbine that unusually features a high cycle-charge chamber allowing it a rapid pulse mode comparable to fully automatic fire. Fruit of the Aegis Fragment and currently produced under title to the Takara Fane of Gunmetal, the high-grade materials needed for its construction mean its cost is significantly more than more commonplace lasguns. It is an undoubted sign of discerning professionalism in a hired scummer (or aptitude in stealing from their betters), for them to be wielding a Minerva-Aegis. Basic, 60m, S/4/8, 1d10+2, E, PEN 0, Clip 40, RLD Full, Reliable, WT 4.1kg, Cost 150, Scarce Aegis Anbaric Shock Blaster Pistol Class: Exotic (Shock Blaster) This unusual weapon is a rarity, even among the Magos militant and the Skitarii, and is doubtless a product of the legendary Aegis Fragment. Taking the shape of a bulky, tubular pistol, when fired it discharges a blast of electromagnetic force capable of completely overloading a human’s nervous system or just as usefully disrupting the control systems of a rogue servitor. These weapons are configured to use standard laspistol power packs, though because of their high-energy requirements, they get only a relatively few shots from each pack. Exotic, 20m, S/2/–, 1d10+2, E, PEN 4, Clip 7, Full, Shock, WT 3kg, Cost 650, Rare Sollex-Aegis Energy Blade Class: Melee (Power) A product of information obtained from the Aegis Data Fragment and utilizing the properties of the Sollex focusing crystals, this is one of the rarest type of weapons in the Imperium---a blade of coherent high-energy plasma which materializes from the armored hilt as a blazing, roaring column of blue-white fire. Devastatingly powerful, only a few Sollex-Aegis energy blades are held by individuals outside of the Mechanicus, and their secrets are little understood even by their makers in the mysterious Tech-Priest sect of Sollex. Although potent beyond even most power weapons, they can also prove treacherous to the unwary as the energy blade can fluctuate, the laser containment fail or the insubstantial blade slip unexpectedly. Whenever a wielder successfully Parries another weapon while using an energy blade and succeeds with two or more degrees of success, the wielder automatically destroys the other weapon. While the energy blade does have a degree of density and mass, physical force applied to the swing contributes nothing to the weapon effect and the wielder’s Strength Bonus does not increase its Damage. Should an Attack or Parry attempt with one of these weapons suffer a failure by five or more degrees, resolve the energy blade’s Damage against the wielder. Owing to the harsh actinic light and furnace-blast roar that the blade produces, the wielder cannot attempt to be stealthy while it is switched on. Additionally, the blade consumes canister fuel, just as a plasma pistol does, with each canister worn on the belt and fed via a cable to the hilt (good for 10 rounds of continuous operation). Melee, 1d10+6, E, PEN 7, Balanced, Power Field, WT 1kg, Cost 5,000, Very Rare